Decode
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary:Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías a mirar atrás, aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza y volverte fuerte ante el dolor, no me importa lo que quieras te obligaré a que mires atrás,te romperé hasta que no puedas romperte más SXS
1. Blue Bird

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es este fic, aunque si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi no hubiera muerto y Sakura sería más cool (y con cabello largo).

Summary: Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías a mirar atrás, aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza y volverte fuerte ante el dolor, no me importa lo que quieras te obligaré a que mires atrás, te romperé hasta que no puedas romperte más y al final lo agradecerás…Sasusaku, Ibiki mentor fic.

NOTA: En el primer examen chunnin Ino no pudo infiltrarse en la mente de Sakura

Título: Decode

1.- Blue bird

Mentor… es una palabra cuyo verdadero significado me era tan ajeno a mi persona, una palabra más que debía de ser aprendida para pasar un ridículo examen en mi etapa primaria…mentor…quien iba a decir que se convertiría en mi mantra, en mi esperanza, en mi fuerza de alguna manera…pero se que no me comprenden y la única manera de hacerlo es si conocen el principio, o mejor dicho el verdadero principio de mi carrera como kunoichi…

SAKURA´S POV

Habrá muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran, es por ello que no deben pensar en eso, solo piensen en la meta y como cumplirla a través de valor y disciplina, esas son las cualidades requeridas de un chunin que encabeza un equipo…aquellos que escojan la opción más segura, aquellos a quienes les dude su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, aquellos que pongan en peligro la vida de sus camaradas preocupándose por ellos mismos, aquellos que decidan salvar su cuello a cambio de pagar con su sagrado honor no merecen ser llamados chunnins…

Y para quienes contestaron la décima pregunta solo me queda decirles que pasaron la primera prueba del examen chunnin, buena suerte…

Esas son las palabras que retumbaban en mi mente antes de ser opacadas por los ansiosos gritos emitidos por Naruto, aunque inclusive así no pude evitar quedarme sentada en mi lugar reflexionando lo dicho, cumplir una meta a través de valor y disciplina, lo segundo no sería un problema para ella, pero ¿valor? Era poseedora del suficiente valor para poder cargar sobre sus hombros la vida de sus compañeros… no aquí la verdadera pregunta era ¿tengo la fuerza necesaria para apoyar a mis compañeros?...

En ese momento alguien o algo entro por la ventana rompiéndola en el proceso, quien había irrumpido en la sala tan precipitadamente al parecer era nuestra segunda instructora del examen, la encargada de la segunda prueba, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue su excéntrica vestimenta o su "sutil" manera de expresarse, pero lo que dijo a continuación "mmm, pues no se ven así, antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados, haha esto será muy divertido" al lado izquierdo mío pude escuchar los murmullos de mi "compañero" de banca.

"Escuche que el examen consiste en una "cacería" de objetos en la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla"

"¿La zona 44?" el nombre me era familiar, pero decidí no pensar mucho en eso, hasta el siguiente día, en el que nos fue presentado el otro nombre que con cariño se le decía, por favor noten mi sarcasmo, si se preguntaban no era más que el inofensivo nombre de "El bosque de la muerte", todo iba relativamente bien hasta que este personaje "Orochimaru" se enfrentará a nosotros, ¿nosotros? que mentirá, hasta que se le enfrentara a Sasuke, más sin embargo fue en el momento posterior que caí dormida un instante tras haber estado velando por la seguridad de Naruto y Sasuke que ante mi se revelo la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por mi después de recibir el discurso Morino-san, y lo triste fue que ya la había sospechado, pero me había negado a reconocerla, no al menos hasta tener una firme prueba…

"No"

No me sorprendió demasiado cuando fui descalificada en la prueba preliminar al tercer examen, eso solo había reafirmado la decisión que había tomado, una vez más me había decepcionada a mi misma, no importaba cuanto estudiara o que tan inteligente fuera, no podía conseguir la fuerza o el valor tan necesario para ser simplemente una ninja, es por ello mismo que en el momento en que fueron asignados los encuentros para la tercera prueba, salí del salón y me dirigí a mi casa, bueno a la casa de mi tía con más exactitud, hacía años que no iba a mi casa, no después de haber sido rechazada por mi elección de "carrera", más tarde iría a la torre hokage a dar mi renuncia como ninja…y regresaría a mi casa, a suplicar perdón e iniciar mi vida como civil, sin más observe el hermoso azul del cielo y desee volar para nunca mirar atrás.

FIN DEL POV.

IBIKI´S POV

La vida como ninja trae muchas sorpresas, implica una vida de constantes cambios, de un implacable lucha en contra de la adversidad, para algunos esta lucha les era mucho más fácil o difícil, entre el pequeño grupo compuesto por los primeros no era sorprendente el encontrar a Ibiki Morino jounnin especializado en interrogación y cabeza del departamento de tortura ANBU, un jounnin descrito con una sola palabra por muchos "excepcional", un ninja que siempre le podías encontrar maquilando algún plan o simplemente preparado para cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima (literalmente hablando a veces), es por ello mismo que era una persona por que no decirlo difícil de sorprender, por lo que en el día en que aplico la primera prueba para el examen chunnin grande fue su desconcierto cuando no fue sorprendido no una pero dos veces.

"Mm…aprobé a un candidato que no respondió a una sola pregunta…Naruto Uzumaki, el bribón se salió con la suya"

Nunca en sus 10 años de ser cabeza del departamento de interrogación, o sus 20 años como ninja se había topado con algo de esta naturaleza, un alumno que no respondiera a ninguna de las preguntas en un examen que determinaría su elevación o estadía en un rango, aunque si era de ser sincero consigo mismo, incluso los 2 miembros ya chunnin que habían "incluido" en el examen para ser proveedores de las respuestas de este habían demostrado ser patéticos, las respuestas que daban eran en sumo incompletas o en algunos casos totalmente erróneas.

Lo más absurdo es que de los exámenes que llevaba recogidos todos tenían sino respuestas similares completamente iguales, aunque no había que negar que también se hallaban casos en sumo gratificantes por el número de preguntas y respuestas "obtenidas" como era el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro del re nombrable clan Uchiha, en cuyo examen había respondido 7 de las 9 preguntas, siendo que la mayoría de los aplicantes habían respondido entre 4-6 preguntas, un record remarcable por sus habilidades para obtener información , pero absolutamente decepcionante por tener las mismas respuestas patéticas de los demás. Recogió los exámenes de dos filas más hasta toparse con la segunda sorpresa del día, aunque ciertamente mucho más agradable que la primera, no pudo evitar sacar a relucir lo que para muchos sería una terrorífica sonrisa, al parecer alguien tenía las suficientes neuronas como para responder no siete u ocho pero las 9 preguntas del examen con ejemplar desempeño y exactitud, e inclusive podía notar versiones adversas a los problemas con una gran variedad de soluciones a situaciones hipotéticas impuestas por el examinado, pero lo que fue en verdad sorprendente y que de manera insospechable había marcado su destino era la simple respuesta a la pregunta número 8.

EXPLIQUE SU MANERA A PROCEDER CON PROFUNDIDAD Y DETTALE

Estás en una guerra, tu amigo y compañero de equipo ha desertado y ha vendido información al enemigo, tu misión es rastrearlo, interrogarlo y posteriormente ejecutarlo. ¿Aceptas la misión?

Muchos habían respondido el típico si que les fue enseñado en la academia y habían dado el también típico proceso a seguir, tristemente nada de creatividad en el, pero esta persona respondió:

"La regla número 28 del código ninja dice: Un ninja es una herramienta esperando ser usada para beneficio de alguien más, a la hora de hacer su deber debe dejar sus sentimientos, valores e ideas atrás, pues interferirían en el cumplimiento de la misión. Y aun así quien rompe las reglas es escoria, pero quien abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria. No acepto la misión"

Su sola respuesta habría puesto en duda su lealtad a la aldea, y de haber sido leída por alguien más se le habría citado, después de todo después de lo ocurrido con varios miembros desertores este era el procedimiento a seguir, escaneando por el nombre de la persona y utilizando su memoria fotográfica realizo un breve perfil de esta, sembrando en su mente una idea un tanto loca, después hizo un último comentario.

"¿Cómo es que no has sido corrompida como muchos?, no tendrás la fuerza física para afrontar lo que en futuros años pasará, aun así no hay que quitarte meritos, tienes una inteligencia que muchos capitanes querrían tener en sus escuadrones, eres una buena estratega, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si tienes lo que se requiere para convertirte en una de nosotros ¿tendrás la fuerza mental suficiente?, mm te daré una oportunidad para probar quien eres."

Y con ello desapareció en una nube de humo solo para reaparecer más tarde en su oficina. No volvió a pensar en esa persona hasta 5 días más tarde, en el día en que sucedieron las batallas de la etapa preliminar, el día en el que esa persona demostró tener una fortaleza mental superior a la de muchos, una fortaleza capaz de sacar a un intruso de su mente, el poder contraatacar un ataque mental era una característica que pocos usuarios podían lograr, si se le entrenará lo suficiente podría llegar a adquirir el título de "Unbreakable" (A/N: irrompible, use el término en inglés por que suena mejor). Por lo que en el momento en que se llevo a cabo el último encuentro desapareció de la sala y se dirigió hasta el edificio designado para la fuerza especial ANBU, al cruzar la primera puerta se encontró con su nuevo asistente, no reparo mucho en él hasta que entraron a su oficina, se detuvo para momentos después decirle a su asistente.

"Necesito la información de uno de los candidatos que participaron en el examen chunnin"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de él?" Pregunto con nerviosismo el nuevo asistente.

"Ella es Haruno, Haruno Sakura" dijo con una sonrisa que para muchos era la señal de la tormenta que se les avecinaba, si tan solo Sakura la hubiera visto se podría haber ahorrado muchos disgustos, dicho esto se sentó en su cómoda silla antes de sumergirse en los reportes depositados en su escritorio.

Pasaron tan solo 5 horas antes de que el expediente de Sakura Haruno cruzara su puerta, su asistente se acerco a Ibiki y deposito su carga en el escritorio de este, sin esperar agarro su cedula y comenzó a leer.

Sakura Haruno

Sexo: Femenino

Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Marzo

Edad: 12

Tipo de sangre: O+

Altura: 155 cm

Peso: 43 kg

Línea de sangre: ninguna

Técnicas: ninguna

Hobbie: ninguno (no específico)

Personalidad: Muy temperamental

Habilidades

Taijutsu: debajo de lo normal

Ninjutsu: normal

Genjutsu: por arriba de lo normal

Stamina: debajo de lo normal

Reserva de chakra: debajo de lo normal

Control de chakra: arriba de lo normal

Manejo de armas: normal

Equipo 7

Líder: Hatake Kakashi

Compañeros: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

Misiones A: 0

Misiones B: 0

Misiones C: 1

Misiones D: 35

Recordaba con claridad el legendario equipo que había pasado la prueba de Kakashi, el famoso ninja copia, un equipo sumamente singular, un equipo que albergaba al niño zorro y al último Uchiha, pero dentro de este no encontraba el lugar donde encajara Sakura Haruno, no había relación entre los tres…además no habían dicho ya que Hatake se concentraba más en el último Uchiha, y que inclusive le había conseguido tutor al chico Naruto, donde había quedado la chica, paro a reflexionar antes de hablar nuevamente.

"¿Por que te has demorado tanto en traérmelo?" pregunto Ibiki con una ceja alzada a su asistente el cual había encogido su de por si ya escuálida figura.

"Tuve que ir al deposito donde se guardan los archivos de los shinobis que han renunciado" contesto apresuradamente el asistente.

"¿Renuncia?" pregunto un desconcertado Ibiki.

"Si al parecer Sakura Haruno a renunciado, más exactamente…" dijo mientras buscaba entre uno de los cuadernos que sostenía en su mano izquierda "a las 6:30 p.m. del currente día, por razones personales" termino de decir antes de que la figura de Ibiki saliera con una furia y aura intimidante de su oficina.

¡Oh no!, no se lo iba a permitir, como lo había sospechado su fortaleza mental no igualaba a su fortaleza emocional, no iba a permitir que una kunoichi, una ninja de tal fortaleza pocas veces vista en su carrera se fuera a la fregada , puede que si tuviera muchos defectos, pero defectos que **él **podía arreglar, con tiempo y esfuerzo, la rompería…hasta que ya no pudiera romperla más, por que solo destruyendo uno se podía volver más fuerte, al principio lo odiaría, como él mismo llego a odiar a su mentor, pero al final se lo agradecería, sus motivos no eran nobles, eran egoístas, su conciencia como líder no le dejaría botar a la basura ese diamante en bruto, que podría con el pasar de los años convertirse en un gran bien para la villa, ese diamante que a pesar de la "rudeza" de su exterior ocultaba algo sumamente grandioso, algo que pocos excepto aquellos con una gran capacidad de percepción hubieran podido notar, y **él **se los demostraría, después de todo pensó con cinismo "hasta en la basura se encuentran flores" y él había encontrado a su aprendiz.

FIN DEL POV.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Hola!!!!! Estoy viva!!! ¿Cómo han estado espero que bien?, mientras estaba desayunando me puse a pensar que era curioso que Sakura teniendo el perfil que tiene se hubiera dedicado a ser una ninja médico, no me mal entiendan, es buena en lo que hace, pero yo creo que moldeándola un poco se podría convertir en una maestra del genjutsu e inclusive una interrogadora, la primera opción la estoy explorando en mi otro fic "EBDCQF", con el cual no saben cuantos problemas tengo, llevo escrito el capítulo 3 en 3 diferentes versiones y en todas no me siento satisfecha, en "El cazador y la presa" ya casi lo acabo, quiero ver si para 7 días antes de año nuevo puedo ir subiendo los 7 tal vez 8 si contamos el epilogo de capítulos que me faltan, y la idea de que sea interrogadora la estoy explorando en este, aparte de que quise hacer un fic donde no toda su fuerza radicara en lo bruto, otra vez no se ofendan, después de todo siempre me ha parecido que es bastante fuerte mentalmente, aunque débil en lo emocional, Sasuke va a tener un papel clave al igual que Kurenai y Anko, en los siguientes capítulos, antes que todo no hay que olvidar que este es un SASUSAKU, así que va a ver mucho Fluff, no negare que me desanimo mucho el manga con respecto a esta pareja, pero he recuperado mi fe en ella, por los recientes capítulos, ya se que es un Shonen y probable nadie se quede con nadie, pero puedo soñar no?.

Por cierto quien averigüe el por que el título del primer capítulo se lleva una galleta imaginaria, una pista sería que vieran cual es la canción del mismo nombre :P

Ja ne!!!! Comenten que les pareció el primer capítulo porfa!!! y ténganme paciencia que ya no soy tan joven como antes o con tanto tiempo libre para escribir!!!! Review!!! Bye.


	2. Scarlet

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es este fic, aunque si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi no hubiera muerto y Sakura sería más cool (y con cabello largo).

Summary: Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías a mirar atrás, aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza y volverte fuerte ante el dolor, no me importa lo que quieras te obligaré a que mires atrás, te romperé hasta que no puedas romperte más y al final lo agradecerás…Sasusaku, Ibiki mentor fic.

Título: Decode

2.-Scarlet

SAKURA POV.

Me siento vacía en este nuevo día, como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto, pero lo único que ha pasado es que he destruido un sueño, y no cualquier sueño sino la base de todos los demás de los cuales también era poseedora, quisiera poder seguir acostada en mi cama y hundirme un poco más en mi dolor, se que pasara, o al menos eso espero…al final no puedo lograr este cometido pues mi tía me ha encargado una "misión", ¿Cómo es posible que el solo escuchar una palabra te hiera tanto el corazón?, como si fuera por costumbre empiezo a atar mi estuche con los kunais hasta que me doy cuenta de que ya no debo hacerlo y rápidamente suelto las amarras y lo dejo caer, escucho el sonido de metal contra metal antes de salir de mi recámara, no puedo evitar sentirme desequilibrada…me hace falta el peso de mis armas conmigo.

Me dirijo al mercado en el centro de la villa puesto que al parecer mi tía requiere de ciertos condimentos que no posee para realizar su legendario estofado.

Tan hundida estaba en mi miseria que no repare en un grupo de 3 sombras que me seguían, aunque con mi nivel actual nunca las hubiera podido detectar, pase por 4 más puestos antes de finalizar mi "misión" y seguí caminando sin fijar algún rumbo, y capaz así habría seguido de no ser por que me tope con un gran edificio que no me era del todo desconocido.

HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

Era el hospital en el que Sasuke-kun estaba internado y por un momento me debati conmigo misma en el si entrar o no, hasta que me dije firmemente "¡no!" y comencé a correr por las calles. Nadie reparo en la pequeña figura rosa que surcaba las calles a gran velocidad, o al menos a una velocidad para muchos superior a la propia, corrí y corrí hasta que tropecé con una de las tantas piedras que adornaban el camino que señalaba la entrada al parque, no me levante inmediatamente, mi espíritu estaba demasiado roto…lágrimas adornaban mi rostros y sangre igual lo hacía con mi costado izquierdo.

Escuche unos firmes pasos detrás de mí, no se si fue por vergüenza que comencé a pararme, pero no lo logre del todo puesto que esta persona me había sujetado firmemente del cuello y me alzaba, a pesar del dolor que esta acción me producía no pude evitar compararlo al momento en el que escoges un cachorro por el si chilla cuando es alzado del pellejo, tal vez halla sido por esta curiosa comparación que de momento no emití sonido alguno y en vez de eso me enfoque en observar ha esta persona, no tuve que mirarle dos veces antes de reconocer el duro rostro del que había sido nuestro primer examinador del examen chunnin, pero eso no detuvo las todavía salientes lágrimas de mi rostro, y no habría parado se los aseguro de no ser por la fuerte punzada de dolor que recorrió mi mejilla derecha, aunque el movimiento fue en sumo rápido pude deducir que lo que yo había recibido no era más que una cachetada propinada por el examinador y una vez sin saber por que mi Inner empezó a reclamar el trato produciendo en mi persona un nivel de enojo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía, sin pensarlo demasiado golpee su rostro con una fuerza que solo era reservada para Naruto, no fue sorprendente que me soltara y apenas retrocediera unos cuantos pasos debido a la fuerza impuesta, de hecho me habría parecido que para él el golpe no fue más que un piquete, pero la ya notable coloración morada que se encontraba en la zona de su cara que había sido víctima de mi puño dictaba lo contrario, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue su mirada, pude detectar en sus ojos ¿aprobación?, como si yo hubiera hecho algo que merecía ser recompensado pero como vino desapareció.

Su nuevamente dura mirada se enfoco en mi persona, más específicamente en mis ojos, una parte de mi ser quería rehuir esa mirada, pero por razones misteriosas se había despertado un ansía de demostrarle que no me intimidaba, que capaz no era su igual, pero no por ello iba a ser tratada como basura, así que iguale sus acciones enfocando mi mirada en sus ojos, no se cuanto tiempo paso, aunque si se que mis piernas se durmieron, y en ese instante quise simplemente cerrar los ojos, aunque de haberlo hecho no habría notado el pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento hacia arriba de las comisuras de su boca, sin más escuche un "Sígueme Haruno", no exigí una explicación del por que la orden simplemente le seguí igualando su paso y a su lado derecho, y lo mismo que había pasado cuando le golpee sucedió, pero esta vez el brillo de aprobación no desapareció con la misma fugacidad de antes, tan hundida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note las bolsas de comida que había dejada olvidadas en el suelo.

FIN DEL POV.

IBIKIS POV.

No me costo mucho localizarla, solo había que seguir su signatura de chakra, Kami sabía que en el momento en que se convirtiera en mi aprendiz lo primero que le enseñaría sería como ocultar su chakra, bueno tal vez no sería lo primero (A/N: Nada de eso pervertidos), pero si una de las primeras lecciones que recibiría, caminando mientras seguía su rastro note un cambio de estado, se encontraba triste, para quien se pregunte, el percibir el humor de una persona a través de su chakra no es un imposible, aunque si una habilidad muy rara de adquirir, de hecho solo una vez pasada la prueba como "Unbreakable" podría decirse que a penas contabas con potencial para adquirirla.

Camine un tanto más hasta detenerme en la entrada del parque, desde donde pude notar su figura tendida en el suelo llorando, hice sonar mis pasos aún con más fuerza, pero ni aun así se levanto, de hecho fue cuando la distancia entre nosotros había sido reducida en sumo que empezó a dar muestras de las acciones que anteriormente yo había querido provocar, pero que yo no tenía paciencia para verlas pasar, así que sin analizarlo la alce del cuello y la observe duramente, su aspecto era deplorable y su actitud era similar a la de un animal que ha sido arrinconado, se veía tan débil, tan patética con esas lagrimas…que la única manera que se me ocurrió de pararlas fue el de cachetearla en esperanzas de que reaccionara, esta vez las consecuencias no tuvieron que ser largamente esperadas, aunque ciertamente nunca contemplo que esta el golpeara, sin más remedio le solté y retrocedí unos pasos.

"¿Cómo era posible que una niña tan pequeña y débil pudiera dar un golpe tan fuerte?" Me pregunte, en mi mente se empezaron a formular varias teorías, tal vez la culpa radicara en su instructor, la niña sin duda tenía…potencial pensé con satisfacción y apruebo mientras le miraba, otra cosa aun desconcertante fue el hecho de que no rehuyera mi mirada, conocía a más de un adulto en la fuerza ANBU que no podía sostener un concurso de miradas con migo por mas de 10 segundos, que ella lo hubiera podido hacer por 20 minutos era un record, si… al parecer su pequeña loba demostraría ser una digna aprendiz, con esto último dijo: "Sígueme Haruno", no tardo en escuchar sus pasos, pero si le causo estupor el encontrarla caminando a su derecha.

Con una renovada curiosidad nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, no sin antes hacer una señal con mi mano izquierda, que no causo más que 3 figuras en uniforme negro y con mascaras animales salieran de sus escondites y una recogiera las bolsas de el mandado que Sakura había olvidado antes de nuevamente desaparecer.

FIN DEL POV.

SAKURA POV.

Caminamos unos 15 minutos antes de encontrarnos en un gran edificio con un letrero en blanco que decía "Edificio ANBU", ¿ANBU? Para que la requerían aquí, y con un recientemente nacido pánico pregunto "¿Para que me requieren?", pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, caminaron por una serie de interminables pasillos y conforme avanzaban la atmosfera se empezó a tornar un tanto tensa, de repente pararon, o mejor dicho Morino-san paro inmediatamente y a mi no me quedo de otra sino frenar mis movimientos para evitar una colisión, Morino-san abrió la puerta de una oficina a la cual me hizo una seña de que pasar y cerrara la puerta, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía a gritos que no la cerrara, pero nunca he sido muy buena en seguir mis instintos de supervivencia así que la cerré y opte por sentarme en la silla que se encontraba en la parte delantera del escritorio , Morino-san no se sentó sino que dio una serie de vueltas por la mesa, antes de fijar su mirada en mi e comenzar a hablar.

"¿Tú nombre es Sakura Haruno?" preguntó mirándome a los ojos, sin dudarlo dije un tanto ofendida "Si", y no tienen idea de cuanto habría deseado el no haber tenido ese nombre días más tarde.

FIN DEL POV.

"¿Eres miembro del equipo de Kakashi no es así?" pregunto Ibiki con una voz un poco sarcástica.

"Si, hasta ayer a las 6: 30 lo era" respondió Sakura con lo que era una muy extraña tranquilidad.

"¡Oh si!, ya recuerdo la pequeña desertora, ¿demasiada presión para ti no?" Dijo Ibiki con una voz llena de cinismo mientras hojeaba una carpeta negra.

"No…" susurro Sakura

"O tal vez sea que por fin te has dado cuenta de que no tiene el potencial para ser una ninja, pero eso no te debió de haber tomado tanto tiempo ¿no es así?, solo hace falta ver tu record de la academia" replicó Ibiki antes de lanzarle la misma carpeta que anteriormente hojeaba a Sakura, esta ya sabía lo que muy probablemente se encontraba en su interior, casi estaba segura de la información, no necesitaba de verla, ya hacía meses la había memorizado con gran pesar, pero eso no la detuvo para contemplarla una vez más.

Sakura Haruno

Nivel: gennin

Taijutsu: debajo de lo normal

Ninjutsu: normal

Genjutsu: por arriba de lo normal

Stamina: debajo de lo normal

Reserva de chakra: debajo de lo normal

Control de chakra: arriba de lo normal

Manejo de armas: normal

"Pobre y débil niña, la mayoría de los graduados salen al menos con 5 normales, muchos de los de tu generación no pasaron el examen impuestos por sus lideres de equipo, ellos si tenían las habilidades adecuadas, es sumamente desilusionante que ratas como tú ocupen puestos que no se merecen" dijo Ibiki mientras jugaba con un lápiz "pero lo más inusual es como has llegado a seguir con vida después de todo este tiempo, aunque tal vez no, muy posiblemente te habrás escondido tras las piernas de tu sensei mientras tus compañeros luchaban…" terminó de comentar Ibiki.

Sin evitarlo procedió a recordar la misión C que habían tenido, y una vez más revivió la sensación de impotencia a la cual había sido sujeta, aparto la mirada del escritorio de Ibiki para mejor observar sus manos que temblorosas se sujetaban a la fábrica de su vestido, como si ese fuera un bote salvavidas.

"Eres como un parásito Haruno, vives de los demás y no das nada a cambio, y en la situación en la que te encuentras por fin te has dado cuenta que tus compañeros de equipo han notado que tú no eres nada, que eres un estorbo para ellos, una carga, un mal en vez de un bien, te has dado cuenta de que ya no puedes vivir de ellos y…"

Sakura había aceptado lo que Ibiki había dicho por que era cierto, ella era débil, había dependido de sus compañeros para muchas cosas, pero en el momento en que empezó a decir que a ella solo le importaba lo que pudieran obtener de sus compañeros, que a ella no le importaba el bienestar de ellos, eso fue el catalizador para el grito con el cual interrumpió a Ibiki.

"¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡YO NO RENUNCIE POR LAS RAZONES QUE USTED PREDICA, YO RENUNCIE POR QUE SE QUE NO TENGO LAS CAPACIDADES COMO USTED TAN AMABLEMENTE HA DICHO!" Grito Sakura de manera mordaz "¡NO PIENSO PONER EN PELIGRO LA VIDA DE MIS COMPAÑEROS POR MIS INCAPACIDADES!, ¡SI YA SE QUE ELLOS ME HAN OFRECIDO MUCHO Y LO AGRADEZCO Y SI SE QUE YO SOY DÉBIL Y NO TENGO NADA QUE OFRECERLES…!"

"¡Nunca he dicho que no tienes nada que ofrecer Haruno!" Replico calmadamente Ibiki mientras hacía un ademan de manos para que Sakura se volviera a sentar después de haberse parado para tener su "ataque".

"¿Ahhh?" preguntó desconcertada Sakura

"No todos los ninjas que hay se dedican a trabajo de campo ¿sabías?, y efectivamente tus actuales habilidades son totalmente inútiles si las ponemos a consideración con las que se necesitan para ser un ninja de batalla o escolta, pero para ciertas áreas del mundo ninja son sumamente valiosas…" dijo Ibiki mientras sacaba de su cajón un cigarrillo.

"¿De qué habla?, ¿qué quiere conmigo?" pregunto una curiosa Sakura.

"¡Nada y todo Haruno!" dijo con el mismo levantamiento en sus labios "solo quiero ofrecerte un trato…" termino de exclamar al mismo tiempo que daba una bocanada de humo.

Continuará…

Notas del autor: Guau!!!! Record para mi!!! Hacía mucho que no actualizaba una historia un día después de subir el primer capítulo, si ya se que fue un poco de relleno, pero también que esperaban, hace tiempo aprendí que no es bueno saltar a la siguiente parte "emocionante" primero hay que explicar la situación que se vive, no se preocupen a partir del siguiente capítulo comienzan los traumas para Sakura, y esta vez hablo en serio (la plática que tuvo Ibiki con ella es un paseo por el campo)….bueno dejen sus comentarios!!! I 3 REVIEWS!!!!! De nuevo les dejo como tarea el por que del título de ese capítulo, pero el premio esta vez será tener un capítulo dedicado a la primer persona que responda, la pista es que es una canción de un anime muy triste!!!! Por cierto a **sakura cullen 2328** felicidades!!!! Efectivamente has comprendido el por que el título del primer capítulo!!! (Lilith saca de su maravillosa bolsa nueva una galleta y se la da a Sakura cullen 2328), pero créeme nadie tiene idea de cómo voy a manejar este fic (sonrisa macabra). Antes de que se me olvide gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo:

Karina Natsumi

Comte

Karen´s sasusaku

Setsuna17

FLOX

sakura cullen 2328

Ja ne!!!!! Bye!!! Ciao!!!!!!!


End file.
